A typical step dimming interface for an electronic ballast or other lighting power device utilizes a high-impedance network and an integrator filter to measure a source voltage. The step dimming interface allows the device to energize and/or operate a lamp connected thereto at one or more pre-determined dimming levels. The device is able to step between different dimming levels based on, for example, user input.